


Agujero

by Guadi_Fics



Series: '31 Days with HP' [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Underage Sex, harpius
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: 1° OS de la serie '31 Days with HP'





	Agujero

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo las tramas e historias son de mi autoría.  
> PROHIBIDA SU COPIA, ADAPTACIÓN O PUBLICACIÓN EN ESTA O CUALQUIER OTRA PLATAFORMA.

Él estaba volviéndose completamente loco.  
  
Había pasado tanto tiempo luchando contra aquello. Conteniéndose. Suprimiendo cada instinto y pensamiento que pudiera tener o surgir respecto a aquel que se había dicho siempre le era prohibido que, justo ahora, el verlo allí así, el tenerlo así ante él... era demasiado.   
  
Al demonio con todo -pensó, presa de un arrebato que resultaría completa y totalmente comprensible para cualquiera que le viera en tal situación, porque Harry estaba ahora allí, desnudo, de rodillas en medio de aquella enorme cama; admirando la tan deseada y por mucho tiempo ansiada vista frente a sí, la visión de aquel cuerpo inmaculado e increíblemente hermoso, de ese cuerpo que se le ofrecía con absoluta entrega.   
  
De ese tierno cuerpo virgen que a pesar de saberlo erróneo él, se moría por corromper.   
  
Se sentía casi como un adolescente también. Como uno de esos pubertos inexpertos que terminaba viniéndose ante el primer ligero toque de piel contra piel.   
  
—Señ... uggh... Har...   
  
—Shhh... dime Harry si quieres, Scorpius —dijo el moreno.   
  
Su voz suave y ronca mientras hablaba, nunca dejando de correr sus manos por aquel pecho lechoso y por aquellas tiernas piernas con piel de bebé. Evitando por pura fuerza de voluntad el solo inclinarse y tomar de una buena aquel bello y joven miembro en su boca o el solo comenzar a adentrar uno a uno sus dedos en él.   
  
No aún -se repetía.   
  
Harry quería lograr que aquel chico llegara a delirar del puro placer que ÉL le daba.   
  
Quería que él recordara por siempre a quién perteneció su cuerpo por vez primera. A quién ofreció sus quejidos, lamentos y gemidos. Sus jadeos y susurros. Sus ruegos. Su necesidad.   
  
Por lo que, tomándose su tiempo como nunca antes en su vida de amante hubo hecho (ni aún tan siquiera con su esposa), él besó tocó, lamió, y acarició cada parte y recoveco de ese cuerpo que pronto iba a poseer. Disfrutando a más no poder como con ello arrancaba lamentos, quejidos y suspiros por doquier. Sonidos que llevaban su nombre impresos en ellos.   
  
—¡YA! Por favor, por favor, por favor... Señor. Yo no, no pue... voy a... tengo que...   
  
—Ah, ah, ah, ni lo sueñes mi precioso ladino escorpión, ¿sientes eso? —dijo el mayor, al tiempo que colocaba su mano -curtida por los años- sobre el miembro del chico antes de apretar su base... y colocar algo alrededor de él.   
  
Un anillo. Harry había colocado un anillo para pene en él -pensó Scorp, un tanto aturdido por todo lo que sucedía dentro y fuera de él, pero disfrutando sinceramente cada segundo de todo ello. Gritando al notar como aquel simple y pequeño objeto apresaba su carne por demás sensible, impidiéndole acabar, y empuñando las sábanas con sus manos por puro reflejo.   
  
—¿Lo sientes? —repitió el mayor.   
  
—¡Sí! ¡Sí, s-señor!   
  
—Bien, ahora sí entonces. No podemos dejar que termines tan pronto con toda la diversión, ¿o no? —comentó Harry como al pasar y sin darle tiempo a contestar.   
  
Decidido a finalmente terminar con su autoimpuesta tortura, Harry tomó al chico casi con rudeza y le dio la vuelta hasta dejarlo tal y como siempre había soñado, expuesto, en cuatro, y con una perfecta vista de aquel prieto premio que se moría por poseer.   
  
Sin detenerse, el moreno acercó su boca hacia aquel pequeño y fruncido  **agujero** virgen para comenzar a comer con gula de él, mojándolo, degustándolo. Aflojándolo antes de comenzar a hundir sin prisas pero sin pausas, uno a uno sus dedos en él también, mientras que todo su cuerpo se tensaba de plena anticipación por lo que allí pondría momentos después. Intentando grabar en cada una de sus células cada mili y nano segundo de lo que aquella noche pasara entre ellos.   
  
—Ahhh —gritó Scorp una vez más de las tantas ya, cuando Harry terminó por empalarse de una en él. Adentrándose firme y fuerte, de tal manera que en segundos pudo sentir los huesos de la cadera del moreno rebotando tras él.   
  
—Nnngg   
  
—Ah-ahhh...   
  
Ninguno era capaz de formar palabras ya.   
  
Las sensaciones que les embargaban resultaban demasiado como para que sus mentes fueran capaces de procesar algo más que no fuera el solo sentir aquel indescriptible placer. Un placer demasiado grande para poner en simples palabras. Hasta que pasó...   
  
A pesar de todos los recaudos tomados, el joven cuerpo de apenas dieciséis se encontró de improviso sintiendo como el orgasmo parecía querer destruirlo desde lo más hondo de él. Haciendo su manifiesto en pequeñas gotas perladas que caían una a una de sí. Llorando. Porque sí, a pesar del fiero apriete que debía contener su eyaculación, su joven e inexperto cuerpo no pudo contener la sobrecarga de placer y terminó por hacer que su pene, rojo y lleno, llorara su liberación a través del anillo y su pobre endeble contención. Haciendo que todo él convulsione de puro e impensado placer. Contrayendo y soltando cada uno de sus músculos. Ordeñando de paso el orgasmo del mayor también.   
  
Scorpius no podía pensar.   
  
No podía hacer nada la verdad.   
  
Sus oídos zumbaban.   
  
Su cuerpo temblaba.   
  
Su característica mente siempre despierta y su lengua dignamente viperina brillaban por su ausencia también.   
  
Y sin embargo, a través de todo aquello, él lo sintió.   
  
Sintió el rugido -casi bestial-, contra su oído. Llamándolo.   
  
Sintió el calor disparándose en lo más hondo de sus sensibles entrañas. Marcándolo.   
  
Y lo sintió a él... él y solo él. Quién de ahora en más sería el único dueño de su necesitada piel porque no había magia o fuerza en el mundo que le hiciera alejarse de aquel placer y su fuente. Y Harry -pensó el joven con una ligera sonrisa escondida, acomodándose para descansar entre las sábanas revueltas, sin importarle hacerlo aún sobre su propia esencia-, Harry solo tendría que resignarse a ser…

**Author's Note:**

> No se dan una idea de lo que me ha costado armar y subir esto aquí -_- !!! Pero, al margen de eso, espero les haya gustado! Poco a poco los iré subiendo todos, o bueno, al menos los que tengo hasta ahora mientras los voy editando un poco en el proceso(?  
> Nos leemos..


End file.
